No me sueltes jamás
by Meio-chan
Summary: La vida cotidiana de Ymir y Historia acaba de empezar ¿Qué tendrán que enfrentar? ¿Habrán más problemas aparte de los titanes?
1. Una nueva vida

Era una soleada mañana en los bordes de la muralla María, la mañana perfecta para salir y disfrutar del aire "libre" excepto para una joven de cabellos de oro suspiraba asomada a la ventana esperando poder ver al amor de su vida.

-La echo de menos… - mustió – Ymir, ya lleva más de 2 semanas de exploración fuera de las murallas ¿Cuándo volverá?

Historia frunció el ceño, maldijo por lo bajo el día en que se dejó convencer por Ymir para dejar el escuadrón de investigaciones y vivir con ella sin tener que trabajar "Así ya no tendré que preocuparme de que ningún titán devore tu lindo trasero" le dijo textualmente la morena. Vuelve a suspirar esta vez un poco sonrojada al recordar el hecho de que Ymir le dijo que tenía un trasero lindo para preparar algo de desayuno. Aunque Ymir no estuviera ella tendría que alimentarse ¿No? Se dirigió a la cocina y empezó preparando unas tostadas con un buen tazón de leche. Entonces oyó que alguien llama a su puerta con mucha fuerza.

-¿S-si, quien es? – Preguntó la rubia extrañada por recibir una visita tan temprano. No escucho respuesta alguna así que se dispuso a abrir la puerta pensando que no la abrían oído (siempre taaan inocente esta Historia *w*).

- PAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! – Una bestia horrible salto dirigiéndose a la cocina haciendo que Historia retrocediera soltando un grito tremendo.

- Sasha ¡Que te he dicho de entrar así en casa! – Historia suspiró. – Sabes que puedes venir siempre que quieras, pero no te abalances sobre mi cada vez que preparo tostadas. – Frunció el ceño la rubia.

La morena que ya se comió todas las tostadas se bajó de la mesa y agachó la cabeza en señal de disculpa y a la vez de vergüenza.

-Bueno, ya sabes… es que como ni Mikasa ni Eren han vuelto aun de la exploración, me siento sola aparte ¡No puedo resistirme a la olor de pan tostado! *w* - "Es verdad, Sasha se encontraba en su misma situación"

- No pasa nada, pero ya que te has comido todo el pan de mi desayuno ¿te importaría venir a comprar pan conmigo?

- A claro es lo menos que puedo hacer, diosa. – Guiñándole el ojo a lo que Historia se sonroja.

- ¡Aiii deja de llamarme así Sasha! – Cogiendo una bolsa y dinero para salir.

La verdad es que no le gusta mucho que otras personas aparte de Ymir la llamaran así "Dios, me muero de ganas de verla" pensaba mientras ambas se dirigían a la tienda más cercana.

Ya volvían con 3 barras... digo 2 y media gracias a Sasha cuando un gran grupo de gente llamó la atención de ambas.

-¿Perdona me puedes decir que sucede? – Le preguntó Historia a una niña que miraba hacia delante con ojos brillantes.

- ¡Es el escuadrón de investigación, han vuelto! – Chillaba la niña llena de alegría, la cual parecía que había contagiado a Historia pues había salido como una flecha hacía el centro de todas las miradas. Sasha seguía como podía a la joven rubia pero en pocos instantes la perdió de vista preguntándose cómo podía correr tanto la rubia.

Historia corría tanto como sus pequeñas piernas le permitían y más hasta que vio el caballo de Mikasa tirando de una carretilla tapada con una manta y paró en seco jadeando.

-M-Mi-Mikasa – decía entre jadeos. - ¿D-Dónde está Ymir? – Los orbes azules de la rubia brillaban con ilusión, pero los de Mikasa en cambio la mirada de Mikasa era más fría que de costumbre incluso parecía mostrar un poco de tristeza.

- Yo Historia mmm… lo siento. – Dijo apartando la mirada. La ex noble se petrifico y agarró a Mikasa de la chaqueta sentía tristeza pero sobre esta predominaba una fuerte y descontrolada IRA.

- ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Ymir? ¡Habla! – No podía ser posible que algo le hubiera ocurrido a Ymir. No. La Ymir que ella conoce es invencible y nunca se dejaría vencer por unos estúpidos titanes.

- Escúchame Historia Y-Ymir ha… – Su voz se entre cortaba por pequeños sollozos. – Ella está…


	2. Broma pesada

No, la rubia se niega a aceptar lo que su amiga va a decir "esto no puede estar pasando, si solo llevamos un mes viviendo juntas…" se dice a sí misma para negar la evidencia.

- Escúchame Historia Y-Ymir ha… – Su voz se entrecortaba por pequeños sollozos. – Ella está…

-¡Aquí! – Chilló la imponente morena saliendo de su escondrijo debajo de la manta del carro. Historia no podía ni siquiera moverse, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos igual que su boca.

- ¿Ves Ymir? Te lo dije, se quedaría de piedra – Dice Eren que se había mantenido apartado a la morena entre carcajadas levantando el puño para chocarlo con el de Ymir. Mientras, un aura maléfica se intensificaba alrededor de la diosa oji–azul sin que nadie se diera cuenta, nadie excepto Mikasa que ya estaba tirando de las riendas del caballo de Eren.

- Eren, vámonos – Dijo Mikasa dirigiéndose a donde su amada Sasha la llamaba aun con la media barra de pan que le cogió a Historia en la boca.

Los ojos de la rubia que normalmente irradiaban dulzura y comprensión ahora mostraban un frio tan infernal que escalofriaba a la morena, incluso se atrevería admitir que aquel frio la quemaba por dentro.

- ¡Ymir, aquí ya! – Ordenó su amada ángel, aunque de ángel ahora no tenía absolutamente nada. La titán no tardó ni tres milésimas en saltar del carro y ponerse delante de Historia con la mirada hacia delante pues no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos otra vez. Los demás soldados del escuadrón solo podían mirar la escena con gracia, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para aguantar la risa, ver a la dura e impasible Ymir tan asustada y sumisa era un espectáculo digno de ver.

– ¡¿Pero cómo puedes hacerme eso?! ¡Pensé que te habían matado! – Historia estaba al borde del llanto. Sabía que le esperaba una bronca gorda, pero ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios, iba recurrir a una de sus "tres grandes técnicas para dejar a Historia sin palabras" la estrategia número 3.

Se acercó lentamente al oído de la rubia, esta intentó resistirse pero Ymir la agarró de las mejillas y la obligó a acercarse a ella. Entonces le susurró:

- Lo siento mucho preciosa, era una pequeña broma ideada por Eren, no sabía que te pondrías así. – Cambió su tono de voz a uno puramente sensual y bajó el volumen para que absolutamente nadie se enterara de eso y prosiguió. - Pero como compensación por los daños psicológicos, te haré gritar mi nombre de placer durante las dos semanas que no he podido estar aquí ¿Vale, mi hermosa Historia? – Lamió la oreja de su amante para acabar de rematar la faena (¡Fatallity!). El rostro de la rubia se puso rojo como un tomate, abrazó a Ymir para ocultarlo y apretó su chaqueta con mucha, muchísima fuerza.

- ¡Eh parejita, iros a un motel o algo pero salir del medio que también queremos plegar! – Connie ya estaba más que harto de estas escenitas, más por envidia hacia Ymir que por otra cosa pero la cuestión es que no aguantaba ni un segundo más allí.

- Como desees calvito – Ymir aprovechó el estado de su amada para cogerla en brazos e irse hacia su casa, la rubia no parecía protestar de hecho ni se movía así que la morena preocupada observó la cara de Historia y suspiró aliviada, solo se había desmayado, seguramente de vergüenza.

Al llegar a la casa, la titán dejó a su diosa en la cama y se dirigió al baño pues se había pasado dos semanas luchando contra titanes y no es que le hubieran dado mucho tiempo para cuidar de su higiene personal. Mientras tanto en el dormitorio, una embobada Historia volvía en si lentamente.

- Mmmmm ¿Ymir, donde estás? ¿Eh, pero que hago en casa? Vaya, así que fue un sueño. – Suspiró resignada y bostezó. Entonces un olor fuerte a sudor despertó del todo a Historia quien ya comenzaba a olfatear en busca del origen de ese olor que en parte le resultaba muy familiar. – Debo ser yo, mejor me voy a la ducha. No quiero que cuando Ymir vuelva esté apestando a sudor.

Historia se desnudó y entró en la ducha la cual para su sorpresa ya estaba ocupada por su novia. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, la rubia era agarrada y aprisionada contra la ducha por su musa morena.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Así que a mi pequeña Historia le gusta espiar en las duchas? – Le dijo Ymir con un tono pícaro mientras ambas se empapaban bajo el caliente agua de la ducha.

- ¡P-pero Ymir! ¿Cuándo has llegado, por qué no me avisaste? ¡Y-y yo no espío en las duchas! – Ymir arqueo una ceja ante la extraña contestación de la ahora levemente sonrojada Historia.

- ¿Pero qué no recuerdas nuestra charla de hace un rato preciosa? – La rubia abrió los ojos como platos "No fue un sueño" se dijo y entonces recordó la broma pesada que le gastó Ymir, la preocupación por su posible muerte y también el "te haré gritar mi nombre de placer durante las dos semanas que no he podido estar aquí". Una idea fugaz pasó por la cabeza de la diosa y su cara de sorpresa cambió a una sonrisa pícara "Me voy a vengar". Aprovechando que estaba mojada se deslizó deshaciéndose del agarre de la titán dejándola pegada a la pared entre sus pequeños brazos.

- No me ha gustado nada lo que me has hecho hoy Ymir. – Le dijo la rubia con un tono de voz puramente sexual a su amante mientras hacía pequeños círculos en el vientre de esta con un dedo, erizándole la piel. – Voy a tener que castigarte por mala. – El dedo subía muy lentamente por el torso de Ymir a la vez que sus rostros se acercaban. La morena estaba claramente excitada, Historia casi nunca tomaba el liderazgo pero por experiencia sabía que siempre que lo hacía lograba hacerla gritar salvajemente. Quería provocar a su pequeña angelita, así que bajo hasta su altura haciendo que el dedo de la rubia llegara hasta su labio inferior.

- Entonces… - Lamió el dedo de su musa viendo como a esta se le dilataban las pupilas de pura excitación y deseo. - castígueme.


	3. ángel violador

**Primero muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo al fic, realmente no sabía si tendría muchos seguidores pues es el primero que hago de esta pareja.**

**Este capítulo he querido escribirlo desde el punto de vista de Historia porqué he pensado que quedaría mejor y sobretodo, lo siento si el lemon no me ha salido bien porque es la primera vez que escribo.**

-Entonces… - Ymir me lamió el dedo lenta, pero sensualmente. Estaba claramente excitada, mis pupilas se dilataban y una única cosa que pasaba por mi cabeza era hacerla mía una y otra vez. – castígueme.

No me hacía falta nada más, su mirada, su respiración entrecortada, sus ojos suplicándome que la toque… Todo me atraía hacia ella casi magnéticamente, la abracé y besé con desesperación mientras ella atraía mi cuerpo aún más hacía el suyo para sentir el contacto de nuestra piel mojada. Empecé a acariciar salvajemente todo el cuerpo de Ymir, la quería más cerca, quería olvidar la soledad de estas dos semanas, los suspiros en la ventana, las noches abrazada a sus camisas…

-Historia… por favor, tócame. – Me suplicó Ymir entre besos pero no iba a dejarla venirse tan pronto, al fin y al cabo eso era un castigo e iba a hacerlo muuuy lento y tortuoso para mi morena. Dejé de besarla y le mordí el cuello con fuerza hasta que un hilo de sangre se deslizó camino de su torso, lamí lentamente la línea de sangre hasta la herida la cual succioné con fuerza para que dejara de sangrar, dejando lo que pensaba que era un adorable chupetón. Eso pareció gustarle mucho pues soltó una especie de grito mezclado con un gemido.

- Ahora eres toda mía y te tocaré cuando yo quiera. – Le dije besando de nuevo esos labios que me vuelven loca. Estaba más dócil que de costumbre ya que no rechistó más, simplemente soltaba algún "mmmh" cuando le mordía el labio demasiado fuerte. Lo cual solo me incitaba a morder con más fuerza.

Estuvimos mucho rato besándonos, aunque en realidad no sé si fueron unos simples minutos o más de una hora, pero para mí fueron unos momentos de eterno placer que Ymir destruyó separándome unos centímetros de ella. Iba a morderla de nuevo cuando vi la expresión de su cara, parecía un cordero a punto de ser devorado por un lobo. Demasiado mona para castigarla de nuevo.

-Vamos a la cama Historia, me estoy empezando a marear aquí. – Volvió a suplicarme casi desesperada. Realmente no quería parar, pero era verdad que con el vapor del agua caliente de la ducha yo también me mareaba un poco, así que sin darle tiempo para darme otra razón para irnos, la agarré del brazo y la saqué casi corriendo del baño dándole a penas tiempo de coger un par de toallas.

La lancé a la cama casi con furia y salté encima suyo, me importaba un comino el hecho de que estuviéramos empapando las sabanas que acababa de lavar hacía tan solo unas horas. Ese momento era mágico para las dos y nada me apartaría de mi objetivo: Hacer gritar con fuerza a mi dulce Ymir.

Lamí de nuevo su cuello y descendí lentamente con la lengua hasta sus pechos causando un estremecimiento por su parte, saboreé uno de sus pezones mientras masajeaba el otro con mi mano derecha. Ella aun no gemía, sabía que tenía ganas, pero es de las que se reprimen al máximo. "Es demasiado mona" pensé "pero hoy voy a hacerla gritar de placer una y otra vez". Acto seguido, la mano que tenía libre se deslizó hasta su clítoris pellizcándolo con fuerza. En ese instante supe que el autocontrol de mi titán se destruyó por completo con un sonoro gemido acompañado con mi nombre.

Sonreí satisfecha, pero no iba a dejar que eso se acabara ahí y por lo visto Ymir tampoco, ya que sorprendiéndome, movió mi mano izquierda hasta la entrada de su vagina mostrándome lo increíblemente mojada que esta se encontraba. Moví la mano lentamente dentro de ella haciendo que gimiera agarrándose con fuerza a las sabanas.

-Eres una chica muy sucia ¿Eh Ymir? – Le dije volviendo a mi labor con la boca. Extrañamente me parecía que nuestros roles se habían intercambiado, pero me daba igual, me gusta ser dominante de vez en cuando y la cara de Ymir en aquel momento no tenía precio.

- ¿Y me lo dice la que se mete en la ducha mientras estoy yo y m-me viola? ¡AAAAAHH! Hi-Historia… - Casi no podía hablar entre los constantes gritos y gemidos.

- Pero si sé que te gusta. – Contesté bajando mi boca para substituir a la mano que pasó a estimular de nuevo el clítoris de Ymir consiguiendo que esta arqueara un poco su espalda y agarrara mi pelo en lugar de las sabanas. Dolía un poco, pero me incitaba sádicamente a aumentar el ritmo, y así conseguir que aun gritara más fuerte. "Seguramente los vecinos la están escuchando pero ¿Me importa?" No, en ese momento poco me importaba algo que no fuera el delicioso néctar de mi morena.

Ymir ya no podía aguantar mucho más, lo sabía e introduje mi lengua dentro de ella logrando mi objetivo. Cerró los ojos, apretó aún más fuerte mi pelo y llegó al orgasmo gritando mi nombre tan fuerte que juraría que hasta los titanes de fuera de la muralla la escucharon.

Mi cara estaba llena de los fluidos de Ymir así que sentándome en su musculoso vientre, me limpié con mis dedos obligándola a mirar como los lamía lujuriosamente después. Sabía que eso la pondría de nuevo a cien, pero antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar y seguramente hacerme el amor todo lo que quedaba de día, cogí las toallas que trajo del baño y la até a la cama.

-¡Pero qué…! – Intento protestar y levantarse, pero con dos dedos la tiré de nuevo a la cama y me tumbé encima de ella, mirándonos ambas a los ojos.

- ¿No creerás que mi castigo se acabará así, verdad? – La besé apasionadamente impidiendo definitivamente cualquier intento de resistencia por su parte.

- Realmente eres una diosa Historia. – Me dijo con dulzura derritiéndome, haciendo que el beso pasara de apasionado a locamente salvaje. Sin duda aquel día ninguna de las dos tenía ninguna intención de volver a salir de casa.

* * *

-Oye Mikasa – Le dijo Eren a su hermana mientras los tres desayunaban recibiendo un "¿hm?" como respuesta. - ¿Tu sabes por qué Ymir dijo que no vendría a la taberna con el resto esta noche?

- Pues verás es que… ¡Mph! – Sasha intentó contestar siendo brutalmente callada por un trozo de pan que Mikasa le incrustó en la boca.

- Digamos que va a tomarse un ligero "descanso" en su casa. – Contestó Mikasa.

- Mmmmmmm… No lo entiendo. – Dijo con los brazos cruzados el titán con dos interrogantes flotando en su cabeza. Pero decidió no ensañarse con la pregunta y tomó un sorbo de café.


	4. Agradable despertar

Historia despertó lentamente a causa de la luz que entraba por la ventana, movía el brazo buscando el cuerpo de su amada y al no encontrarlo, se levantó de golpe con cara de pánico.

-Ah ya te has despertado, buenos días preciosa. – Le dice Ymir abrazándola por la espalda. La rubia suspira relajada y deja caer su cabeza en el hombro de la morena cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de la esencia de la mayor.

- Buenos días. – Contesta sin abrir los ojos.

- ¿Cansada? – Pregunta recibiendo un "hm" dando a entender que aún tenía un poco de sueño. – Normal, hacía tiempo que no estabas tan salvaje en la cama. Seguro que algún vecino nos reclama las horas de sueño, las del desayuno, las de la tarde… las de ayer en general. – Rio Ymir mientras Christa se dejaba caer en la cama claramente sonrojada.

- Luego pediré disculpas si hace falta. – Historia estaba claramente avergonzada "Pero es que no me pude controlar…" se dijo a sí misma en busca de una excusa aceptable.

- No pasa nada, no hace falta que te disculpes yo ya lo tengo todo controlado. – La morena se tumbó al lado de la rubia y le dio un suave beso en los labios. – ¿Dormimos un rato más? – Le preguntó a la diosa.

- Si por fav- - El timbre interrumpe a Historia y esta se levanta para abrir a quien fuera. Sorprendida, se encuentra a Sasha y a Mikasa y las invita a pasar. Ymir estaba molesta por que no quería que nadie la interrumpiera pero fue hacía la entrada a regañadientes porque sabía que Historia se iba a enfadar si no saludaba.

- Hola. – dijo secamente a las dos, pero en cuanto vio a Mikasa se acercó a ella y le susurro:

- Sobre lo que te pedí…

- No te preocupes no dejé que vinieran, no quiero que Eren pierda la inocencia.

- Genial. – Sonrió la titán complacida.

- Ne Historia. – Dijo Sasha ignorando la conversación de las 2. – ¿Queréis venir a hacer un picnic? Traemos nosotras la comida.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Verdad Ymir? – La rubia tiró de la mano de la morena que no estaba muy convencida del asunto, la verdad, prefería pasar la mañana con Historia en la cama sin hacer nada, pero le debía un gran favor a la oriental así que, otra vez a regañadientes, aceptó.

Salieron de la casa camino a un prado de dentro de la muralla María, Historia y Sasha iban delante hablando y riendo como dos niñas pequeñas, mientras Ymir y Mikasa llevaban la GRAN cesta de picnic y miraban a las dos con ternura. Realmente todo había cambiado desde aquel día en el que vencieron al titán colosal, al titán acorazado y lograron recuperar la muralla María, empezando por ellas mismas. No es que se hubiera acabado la guerra, ni mucho menos, pero podían vivir sin el miedo a que volvieran a hacer un agujero en alguna muralla.

-¿Sabes Mikasa? Me estoy dando cuenta de que cada vez confío más en todos esos idiotas y eso me vuelve débil. – Tenía una media sonrisa pues no soportaba la idea de ser como todos los del escuadrón. Nunca había confiado en nadie que no fuera su Historia, pero poco a poco se estaba volviendo más amigable con los demás, y la imagen de la dura e intocable Ymir desaparecía.

- Ya somos dos. – Suspiró la oriental, y tenía razón. Desde que empezó a vivir con Sasha su preocupación por Eren disminuía. Aun así, prefirió que viviera con ellas en lugar de en los dormitorios del escuadrón para que Hanji no lo acabara matando con alguno de sus experimentos. Si bien era su hermana, y tenía que cuidarlo mientras nadie lo hiciera en su lugar. A la vez, su capa de indiferencia hacia todo lo que no fuera Eren se había destruido y se relacionaba más con todos.

- ¡Ei chicas ya hemos llegado! – Les chillaron sus pequeñas musas a las soldados, sacándolas del trance de sus pensamientos.

Mikasa recordaba muy bien ese lugar, era donde de pequeña iba a jugar con Armin y Eren y, de hecho, también fue donde le pidió a Sasha que saliera con ella. Sonrío ampliamente aumentando el pasó, obligando a Ymir a ir más rápido también ya que llevaban la cesta entre las dos. Habían decidido ponerse debajo de un árbol pues era agosto y la sombra se agradecía.

-¿Comemos ya? – Dijo Sasha que ya tenía un trozo de pan en la boca.

- Pero si solo son las 10, vamos a hacer algo antes de comer ¿No? – Protestó la rubia agarrando a Ymir del brazo llevándola al campo de flores que se encontraba cerca del árbol.

La titán sonrió, tumbó a su pareja en el suelo y se puso a su lado mirándola con dulzura. Aquellos tiempos de semi-paz con Historia entre exploraciones le encantaban, porque por su condición de titán, los altos mandos no acababan de confiar en ella, de hecho, es gracias a que Historia se ofreció a "vigilarla y cuidar de que no hiciera daño a la humanidad" que podía estar aquí y no en una jaula bajo tierra. Cogió una flor y la puso en el pelo dorado de la diosa. Mientras, esta la miraba entre enternecida y avergonzada porque Sasha y Mikasa estaban allí.

-Te quiero Historia. – Dijo poniendo su frente tocando la de la rubia y cerró los ojos para sentir su calidez. Al oír eso, todo el mundo desapareció para Historia, no le importaba que Sasha y Mikasa las vieran, así que también cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento.

- Yo también te quiero Ymir.

La otra parejita lejos estaba de quedarse mirando, Sasha se encontraba sentada entre las piernas de Mikasa, ambas se abrazaban tiernamente y hablaban de sus cosas.

-Entonces ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico? – Le preguntó la oriental hundiendo la cabeza en el pelo de Sasha.

- Fui ayer, y me dijo que ya podré ir contigo a la próxima expedición. – Se giró dándole un beso a la peli negra, dejandola sorprendida, pero sobretodo feliz.

Durante el rescate de Eren e Ymir, Sasha resultó gravemente herida a causa de un golpe de Reiner. Su estado fue crítico durante varias semanas, tiempo en el que Mikasa se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella. La oriental estuvo cada día al lado de Sasha durante su hospitalización, al principio por haber ayudado a salvar a Eren, pero luego, supo que lo que sentía era más que agradecimiento.

Las horas pasaron amenamente para ambas parejas, conversaron, Sasha e Historia jugaron entre las flores mientras Ymir y Mikasa descansaban bajo la sombra del árbol, me gustaría decir que comieron, pero la insignificante cantidad de alimentos que Sasha les dejó no se puede considerar comida, y cuando empezó a anochecer, se fueron las cuatro juntas hacia sus respectivas casas.

-¡¿Ymir, pero que haces?!

Sin dar previo aviso, la titán a medio camino, se subió a Historia en la espalda como si fuera un saco de patatas dejando sorprendida a Sasha e indiferente Mikasa que miraba la escena de reojo. La glotona se disponía a quejarse y ayudar a su amiga, pero Ymir le hizo una señal con el brazo a la oriental dándole a entender que era algo secreto y personal, entonces Mikasa, como si fuera una kunoichi se llevó a Sasha en brazos corriendo. Ymir agradeció el gesto de su compañera y continuó caminando aun con los golpes que la confusa y enfadada Historia le daba "ya veremos si sigues golpeándome así cuando lleguemos, esta no te la esperas" pensó riendo por lo bajo para que la rubia no lo notara.

Sé que el cap está bastante soso y lo siento, pero había gente que me preguntaba por la razón de que Sasha no estuviera en el escuadrón y que hacía Eren de acoplado en casa de Mikasa y Sasha entre otras cosas. Aunque no lo haya explicado muy bien, plis no me tiren tomates T-T


End file.
